How Could I Forget?
by StarBlood666
Summary: 2012 universe. OC - Ming. POV - first person, OC. (Rated T because I'm paranoid) How could I forget you? my family. My brothers. My best friend...
1. Chapter 1

**2012**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm home!" I called, plopping my bag by the table.

As it did every day, my voice called my brothers into the kitchen immediately.

"Hey, Raph! Can you catch?" I asked, tossing him a magazine.

I then pulled out a book I had gotten from the library. The book was titled "How To Speak Basic Japanese." I slid the book across the table to Leo.

"Did you get it for me? Did you? Please say you did." Donnie begged.

I pulled a Grade 11 level math book and some Grade 12 level science notes and handed them to him.

"Thanks, sis!" He grinned.

I noticed Mikey's expectant smile from the corner of my eye and pulled my homework from my bag.

"Hey, Donnie, can you help me with this?" I called.

I noticed the smile turn into a disappointed frown really quick.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, Mikey. Of course, I got you something." I assured him, reaching into my bag and pulling out a new video game.

Mikey's eyes lit up like a pair of bright lights.

"Plants vs. Zombies 4! Thanks, Ming! You're the best!" He hugged me and tramped off to the TV to play his new game.

Every Friday, I bring presents home for my brother. They can't go to school, I'm forced to go to school, so I figured, what the heck. They're happy, I'm happy, we're all happy.

My oldest brother, Leo, loves following traditions. That includes learning Japanese. My big brother, Raph, for some weird reason, is hooked on those magazines. My little brother, Donnie, is super smart, and way beyond my mental intelligence. And my baby brother, Mikey, my best friend, is a video game fanatic.

The thing is, though, no matter how much I try to convince them otherwise, they want to go above ground and be "normal".

I've told them how the world works. How disgusting and horrible "normal" really is. They don't listen to me.

Anyway, it was a week or so later, and I was walking home from school. I had accidentally spilled Hydrochloric acid in science class and had therefore gotten detention. So it was now pretty dark outside.

The street was dark and foreboding, and I didn't feel safe at all.

I grabbed my phone and called Leo. It was a survival technique I had learned. If something didn't feel right, I called Leo and kept him on the phone just in case.

"Hello?"

"Leo. Hi. I'm on my way home. I'm passing by the Elementary School. Something doesn't feel right." I was so thankful that he had answered his phone.

"Want us there?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I just want to talk to you. Just in case." I told him.

"Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Thanks, bro." I breathed a sigh of relief. I always felt better when I at least heard my brother's voice when something didn't feel right.

"No problem. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone with the others, too, okay?"

"Yes. Please do." I urged. The more brothers, the better I would feel.

I could hear Raph in the background already, asking who Leo was talking to. Leo answered, and I could hear the others gathering around.

"Hey, it's Ming! Hey, Ming!" Mikey called.

"Hi, Mikey." I laughed, as the knots in my stomach loosened.

"Where are you? You're late." Raphael demanded.

"I know, Raph. I'm at the corner between Main Street and 22nd. You know, past where the Elementary School is?" I replied.

"Guys, come on. I'm tracking you from my lab. Something doesn't feel right." Donnie sounded pretty worried. I could hear a flurry of movement, meaning the other were following Donnie.

I suddenly noticed a big black van coming down the street. Something about the van tightened the knots up again.

"Guys. Guys, there's a van here. It's black. I don't like the looks of it. It's making me really uneasy." I told them.

"It's okay. Just keep walking. I got a tracker on your jacket." Donnie replied.

I would have normally asked why Donnie had put a tracker on my coat, but at this point, I was thankful he had. If that van slowed down, I was going to start running, and there were no promises whether or not I would go straight home.

The van slowed to my speed. I moved out of arm's reach of the curb.

The window of the van rolled down.

"Leo? Leo, you're still there, right?" I asked, petrified of the van.

"yeah. Yeah, we're still here. Why? What's up?" He asked.

I cast a glance at the men in suits that sat in the van.

"Young lady, you will come with Kraang in the vehicle known as the van Kraang is driving." The man in the passenger seat spoke in a robotic, monotonous voice of broken English. The man in the driver's seat looked just like him.

This guy was setting off tons of red flags. I started to run, trying to tell the guys what was going on as I did.

The van caught up easily. The man in the passenger seat leapt out of it in front of me, as the van was moving.

I stopped and turned to run the other way.

"Guys, help! I don't think I can outrun them!" I gasped.

I tripped over a huge stick on the sidewalk, somehow not dropping my phone.

I had skinned my knee and it was bleeding, but that was the least of my worries.

"Guys, help me!" I begged them.

"Hang tight, Ming, we'll be right there." Donnie assured.

"Don't hang up, okay?" Leo told me.

"Yeah." I tried to stand up and start running again, but the man grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my phone. The screen cracked as it landed on the pavement.

I struggled as much as I could, screaming as the man pulled me towards the van.

"Leo! Leo, HELP ME! Help me! Please, don't let him take me! Leo! HELP ME!" I screamed, as the man forced me into the van, where two more men sat. Men who looked exactly like the driver.

"NO!" I shouted as the two other men held me still while the first guy closed the van doors.

I wrenched my arms from their grip and slammed my fist against the closed doors, which had no windows.

One of the men then spoke. And a chill went down my spine as I realized he had the exact same weird monotonous broken English as the first one did.

"The one known as the prisoner will be still, or Kraang and Kraang will be forced to do that which is known as, knock her out."

 _They're robots._ I realized. I remembered my brothers telling me about robot aliens not long ago, around two or three days after their first encounter with the topside.

I hoped my brothers would be able to find me. I didn't know what these guys wanted with me, but I was absolutely terrified of them. They could do anything they wanted to me. I was powerless to do anything about it.

I clenched my hand into a fist, launching a huge assault on the door of the van, doing anything I could to get away.

The men grabbed me again, roughly. I struggled against them.

"Hold the one which is known as our prisoner still. Be still." The Kraang droned.

"No. Please. Please let me go, please, I'll do anything." I begged, even though I knew I wasn't getting through to them.

I struggled more until finally, I felt a prick in my arm. Looking, I saw one of the Kraang insert a needle into my arm, a needle that had a blue liquid in it. He pushed the top of the needle, forcing the liquid into my bloodstream.

I suddenly felt dizzy, and really sick. This was bad. Last time I checked the survival handbook, unknown liquids injected into your bloodstream are not exactly a good thing.

I staggered and fell to my knees. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was the van slow down, and another loud engine nearby, along with a loud, "Booyakasha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a room with a blinding light. My whole body ached, but my left arm hurt the worst.

I turned to see a tube in my arm, that was connected to a huge machine. Red liquid was pumping out of my arm, through the tube, into the machine, and through another tube that went back into my arm.

I didn't know how, but somehow I knew the machine was cleaning my blood. I remembered the blue liquid that had been inserted into me from the Kraang.

I looked around. The room was vaguely familiar, like I had been there before, but I couldn't quite place my finger on where I was. There was a shelf on one side with lots of stuff on it, and a computer on the other. There were odd posters in the room, posters that you would expect in a doctor' office.

 _Or, more like a vet's._ I thought, noting the one poster of a turtle that pointed out the separate part of the shell.

"Car-pace? Plaster on?" I tried to read it.

Huh. Weird. I felt like I should know those words, but they had no meaning to me.

I looked around some more. Past my feet, there was a door leading into another room. The door was slightly ajar.

I could hear voices coming from the other side. Familiar voices, and yet, I had no clue who they belonged to.

"Look, Raph, we need to lay low. There's no way the Kraang would just pick up any random girl on the street. They knew who it was. It's not safe." A male teenage voice was saying.

"I still say we go up there and show them what happens when they mess with our little sister." A gruffer voice replied, still about teenaged.

"H-hello?" I called weakly.

Woah. My voice was really quiet.

"Ming?"

I gasped as through the door walked two large turtles, one wearing a blue mask with blue eyes and a sword holder on his shell, and the other with a red mask, vivid green eyes, a crack in his shell, and weird three-pronged fork-like weapons in his belt.

"How're you doing?" The blue-masked turtle asked. He was the one who had spoken first. He talked with a gentleness in his voice.

 _I know them. I should know them. They know me._ I thought.

"I... I don't know... I can't remember... What happened?" I asked. Maybe if I heard what had happened again...

"Well, after you dropped your phone, and started screaming, we immediately got into the Shell Razor and started to track you. We found the van outside the Kraang hideout. You were unconscious on the floor with an empty needle next to you. Lucky thing you called. Donnie studied the needle and found traces of a weird drug... What did he call it again?" The blue masked turtles turned to his friend.

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as you're okay now." The red-masked turtle replied.

"I... I don't think I am okay." I admitted. "I can't remember anything. I don't know who you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the bed with red covers and two pillows, each in a different pillowcase. One of the pillows was in a black pillowcase that had a pattern on it in white. The other was bright pink, with purple hearts on it. The pink one was under the black one.

The turtles had introduced their brothers and father to me not long after I had first woken up. They had all agreed that this room, for some reason, might help me get my memory back.

"I've been here before. I've definitely been here before. I know that much." I said to the orange masked turtle who sat next to me. His name was Michelangelo, but they called him Mikey. He had big blue eyes and cute little freckles. He was really nice to me.

"Do you... Remember anything?" Mikey asked. I shook my head sadly.

I hated to disappoint the turtle. He acted like we had once been friends. Maybe we were. Maybe he was my close friend. Maybe they were all my friends. Maybe one of them was more than a friend...

I closed my eyes, trying to focus. The large rat they had introduced as their father had recommended that I try to meditate to clear my mind. He thought it was possible that I could regain my memory that way.

I opened my eyes again, sighing, disappointed, upset, and scared. I wished I could remember something more than just fleeting little feelings of familiarity. I tried remembering the attack, but all I could bring up was an image of a needle with a blue liquid being pushed into my arm and a cry of "Booyakasha!"

I knew now that Mikey had been the one to shout booyakasha. The turtles had come to my rescue, so I was sure they couldn't be my enemies.

"Hey, do you remember your name?" The purple-masked turtle, Donnie, walked into the room.

I thought really hard. "M... Mi... It-it starts with an M, I'm sure of that..." I sighed.

"Then... We just call her M?" Mikey asked Donnie."

Donnie shrugged. "Might as well. At least she remembers part of it. And you've admitted that the lair feels really familiar to you, so I'm pretty sure you'll have your memory back in no time. There are people who have forgotten absolutely everything. Some of them attack everybody for safety's sake. Others throw caution to the wind and are friendly to everybody. But you've got at least enough of your memories that you could protect yourself if you had to." Donnie babbled.

I smiled. "Something's better than nothing, right?"

Both turtles suddenly had shocked faces. Mikey grinned broadly.

"What? What did I say, what did I do?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, it's just... You always used to say that. Something's better than nothing." Donnie explained.

I grinned. "I just hope that something turns into everything soon."

"Yeah, me too." Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Hey... Why don't you guys just tell me who I am? You obviously know." I asked.

Donnie sighed, sitting on my other side on the bed. "Because if we just tell you, the shock of it could put you in... You could get hurt."

"Could put me in... In what?" I asked.

"I'm not going to use the whole term, because you two are both going to give me blank stares, and I'm gonna have to dumb it down to Mikey level, anyway." He replied.

Mikey shrugged. "He's not wrong."

I smiled. I liked these guys. I hoped I was their ally, whoever I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I awoke to a delicious smell.

 _PANCAKES!_ My brain shouted.

I happily skipped down the stairs. Sure enough, large stacks of pancakes sat on the table.

Grinning, I grabbed three pancakes and drenched them in syrup.

I wolfed down the pancakes in a matter of minutes.

The turtles watched me, laughing.

"Wasso fummy?" I asked, mouth full.

Leo took a second to breathe (he had been laughing hardest of all) and answered me.

"You always do that! You're gonna choke, you gotta slow down." He chuckled.

"I do?"

"The others nodded. Mikey was still laughing.

I grinned.

* * *

Later, the guys were getting suited up to go on a run.

"Can I come?" I asked.

The turtles exchanged glances.

Leo sighed. "It's... Probably not a good idea." He told me.

Donnie nodded. "You might get separated from us and get lost... Or hurt."

I shrugged. "I won't get hurt. I can kick butt."

Where had that come from?

The turtles noticed my look of surprise, and held a whispered discussion.

"Alright, fine. You can go with us. But make sure at least one of us are in your sight lines AT ALL TIMES. Capiche?" Leo told me.

I nodded. "Crystal clear, bro."

Okay, forget what I'd said earlier, where had THAT come from? Did I just call a giant turtle my bro?!

I shook my head. "Uh... Weird phrases coming out of nowhere is a good sign, right Donnie?" I asked.

He shrugged. "In this case, I think so."

So, we went out to the rooftops.

It felt great being up there, like this was where I belonged, not underground in the sewers.

I took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Alright guys, where are we going?" I asked.

Mikey started running. "LAST ONE TO THE CHRYSLER BUILDING IS A SORE LOSER!" He shouted.

I took off after him. After a few minutes, I veered left and followed a shortcut that seemed to have been seared into my memory. I got there before the turtles, but Leo wasn't happy with me.

"DID I OR DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAY WITHIN OUR SIGHTS!?" He growled.

I laughed nervously. "S-sorry..."

"You should be! You could've broken your neck!" Raph snarled. The others nodded.

"C'mon. We're going back." Leo commanded.

I sighed. "Alright..."

* * *

Back at the Lair, Leo made Mikey babysit me while the others went off on a mission of some kind. I swore to myself as they left.

"No fair." I grumbled.

Mikey shrugged. "At least you didn't break your neck."

I laughed. "Yeah."

When the other got back, Donnie had a vial of familiar blue liquid.

I growled. Wait, how did they get that? Did Donnie have it all along? Were the turtles lying? Was it them who had drugged me? Was it all an evil plan of theirs to use me the whole time? Were they really my allies? I mean, I couldn't remember anything. Were they lying?!

In a fit of rage, I lunged at Donnie.

Raph and Leo reacted faster than I could catch, both grabbing my arms and flipping me onto my back, holding me down. "Donnie, go!" I heard Leo yell. Donnie disappeared into his lab.

"What's going on?!" Mikey asked, sounding scared.

I snarled. "I should've known! I should've known better than to trust you!"

Something happened then, something I didn't know I could do. Raph and Leo were floating in the air, and Mikey was tied in tight ropes.

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I couldn't believe I had been blind and stupid enough to trust the turtles.

The more I thought about it, the more things made sense. I mean, I had awakened in _their_ lab. They said it was because they saved me, but if they had saved me, then why wouldn't they tell me who I was? If the knowledge could actually hurt me, or shock me, why hadn't they wanted me to go outside? Why did Leo insist on keeping an obsessive eye over me? Why would he freak out over me not listening, if he weren't just trying to keep a tight leash on me?

I stopped running, and looked around. I was in a subway station. It was empty.

I gasped for breath, sitting on a bench, hoping I hadn't been followed. I was scared and confused. Who _could_ I trust? How could I fix this?

I turned at a noise. "Who's there?" I demanded.

A sewer rat scurried out from behind a column. I sighed. "Just a rat."

"The one known as the girl with the turtles must come with Kraang to the place known as the secret lab."

I gasped, turning. Great.

Several men in tuxes held guns that I'd never seen before. At least, I didn't think I did.

I raised my hands. Nope, couldn't fight. Way too many, way too big of guns.

One of them put some futuristic technology style chains on my arms. Shaking in fear, I followed them, doing my best not to anger them.

After a long walk, we came out in a weird lab. They threw me into a cell of the same weird tech as the chains.

"Help." I muttered weakly, knowing there was no help. There was no hope. I had nobody I could turn to and whole-heartedly trust. There was nothing left for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed. I was still in that weird lab. The robot aliens did tests on me, painful and terrifying.

I was laying in my cell when the door opened again.

"Is it time already for you guys to torture me?!" I snarled.

"Come without struggle." The two Kraang, as they called themselves, placed the funny handcuff chains on me.

"Yes, it is." I sighed.

They escorted me down the hall. I clenched my teeth, but made no move to retaliate. What good would it do? They would only overpower me and put me in stronger security. Or kill me. I didn't like either option.

"That which is known as the mutagen is still being that which is known as rejected by the girl who fights with those that are known as the turtles. Kraang, what does Kraang make of this?" One babbled.

The great thing about my captors was how much they spilled in one sentence. I had figured out long ago that the blue drug was "mutagen". It was designed to mutate the entire world, but for some unknown reason, it didn't work on me. My body rejected it. Also, I apparently had powers of some kind that weren't being "displayed", although I was pretty sure that just meant I wasn't using them. As for the turtles...

I had learned that maybe they were my allies. I had fought beside them, or at least, I looked like a girl that had fought beside them. They defended me. I was always with them.

"How again did Kraang find the girl not with those that are known as the turtles?"

"Kraang does not know. Kraang is sure those known as the turtles are that which is known as, dead."

I gasped a little. No. that couldn't be true! I hoped it wasn't. I hoped they were really my friends. I hoped... maybe that... they were looking for me... that they cared about me...

The Kraang turned to me, and goody goody gumdrops, the daily experiments started.

I screamed. They hurt. They always hurt.

Suddenly, something out of the usual happened. The entire wall of the lab exploded, revealing a very familiar large green vehicle as the dust settled. I gave a half-sob. It was them!

The turtles started attacking the Kraang. Donatello ran to me and undid the clasps that held me onto the experimentation table. I flew off the table and hugged him, still half-sobbing. "Thank you, thank you!" I gasped.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He urged gently. I nodded.

Donnie brought me back to the vehicle. The other turtles noticed. "Fall back!" Leo called.

* * *

On the way back to the lair, I sat shivering in the extra seat they had.

"I'm sorry."

Everybody kind of looked at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, shivering. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. That I didn't trust you. I just..." I shivered again, and finally burst into tears. "I'm scared! I don't know who I am, or anything about myself. I don't know who I can and can't trust, because I don't know who will and won't hurt me."

Mikey smiled and hugged me. "It's okay, M. We'll get your memory back. Donnie'll create an antidote, and then you'll remember everything."

I nodded. "I hope so..."

Donnie nodded. "You can trust us. We promise we won't hurt you."

I nodded. "I'll hold you to that." In the back of my head, I knew I could fight them and win if I had to. I didn't know how I knew this, but I learned to trust it. Parts of me, way deep down, knew how to navigate around in this world. If I trusted my gut, I would make it out okay.

At least, **I hoped...**


End file.
